


bring you home

by springofviolets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Season 7 (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Time Travel, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: Shiro's still too surprised to do anything other than let Keith inspect him, and takes the opportunity to observe him in return. This Keith is recognizable, but still miles ahead of what Shiro knows: he's lean and wiry, but muscular instead of underfed, a fact apparent because he's clad only in a pair of sleep shorts, legs and chest bare. The braid reaches just to his shoulder blades, and wisps of hair have fallen out of it around his still-sharp face. He is absolutely breathtaking, and Shiro tries not to think of how many years or realities he must have somehow skipped to get here.Finally, Keith seems satisfied, and looks up at him. "You must be from before the Kerberos mission, aren't you? I'm not sure how this happened, but you're safe here," he says.





	bring you home

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd quick fic - i was doing "send me a prompt and i'll write you a twitter fic" and this one got long enough that i realized i should just post it here.
> 
> based on [spookyfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfoot/pseuds/spookyfoot) asking for "sheith time travel."

Shiro knows immediately upon waking that he's somewhere else. He knows this mainly because there's someone curled up in his arms, and Shiro's bed has been empty since Adam walked out a few weeks ago. As he turns his head, he gets a mouthful of someone's braid, but feels a flat chest under his palms.

He tries to carefully extract himself from the man, and Shiro's almost made it when he jostles him. The other man rolls over and opens his eyes, and then immediately sits up.

"Oh, my god. Shiro." And if the color of his eyes had left any doubt about who he is, this crushes them all, because only one person has ever said Shiro's name like that.

"Keith?"

Before Shiro can even blink, Keith is in front of him, running his hands over Shiro--Shiro would almost say worshipfully, but he doesn't know why it would be like that, and there's concern in Keith's furrowed brow too.

Shiro's still too surprised to do anything other than let Keith inspect him, and takes the opportunity to observe him in return. This Keith is recognizable, but still miles ahead of what Shiro knows: he's lean and wiry, but muscular instead of underfed, a fact apparent because he's clad only in a pair of sleep shorts, legs and chest bare. The braid reaches just to his shoulder blades, and wisps of hair have fallen out of it around his still-sharp face. He is absolutely breathtaking, and Shiro tries not to think of how many years or realities he must have somehow skipped to get here.

Finally, Keith seems satisfied, and looks up at him. "You must be from before the Kerberos mission, aren't you? I'm not sure how this happened, but you're safe here," he says.

"I have to get back," Shiro tells him. "The launch is in four days."

"Oh," Keith says. "You know, you tried your best during that last week but I felt like I didn't see you at all until launch day, and then you were gone for--shit, I don't think I'm supposed to say stuff that happens. That's always the rule, right?"

"Can't say I have much experience," Shiro replies faintly.

Keith's hands are still holding his, and they squeeze, release him, then grab him again. "Anyway, you know--space might be lonely. Maybe it's the universe trying to send you off planet earth with a bang." He looks at Shiro from underneath his lashes with glittering eyes, a hot, unmistakable desire.

Shiro looks down at their hands, and his breath catches at the glint of gold on Keith's finger.

"Not with this," Shiro says, shaking his head. "I can't. How can you--"

Keith, strangely, laughs. "Oh." He reaches for a picture frame by the bed, and hands it over to Shiro. "Yeah, I know I just said I shouldn't say too much, but. This has to be okay to tell you. Has to be why you're here in the first place."

In the picture, Shiro stares at himself. His hair is pure silver, but it's him, wearing a black suit and a big smile. Next to him, Keith is sporting white and what must have become his signature brad. The picture has caught them in a kiss.

"My Shiro is on an overnight mission," Keith says, "And I don't think he'd take offense to me loving any version of him. Because I need you to know, Shiro, how much I love you. Always have, and always will." He takes the picture and places it back on the table, then pulls Shiro back to the bed. "Are you going to let me?"

He's beautiful, and he loves Shiro, and it might have been a different form, never considered like this, but Shiro loves Keith, too. The fierceness he knows is there, but matured and grown up and they're _married_ , Shiro thinks deliriously, when just a couple weeks ago he thought he'd resigned himself to always being made to choose, of being married only to the mission.

So he goes to Keith, and exhales _yes_ into his mouth. Keith handles him with what Shiro can now recognize is devotion, kissing every inch of him: across his nose, down his chin, over his chest, down each arm.

Neither of them know how many hours Shiro will be here, but Keith still takes his time, and Shiro is hard and desperate when Keith finally kneels between Shiro's legs. He swallows Shiro down until Shiro's begging, pooling precome in Keith's mouth, and then Keith straddles him and rides him, slowly, lovingly.

He kisses Shiro fiercely as they move together, mouth soft and wet. Keith's back arches and he comes across Shiro's belly and chest, but he doesn't stop meeting Shiro thrust for thrust until Shiro is spilling inside him.

"I love you," Keith says again, after, when he's wrapped Shiro's arms around himself. It's who knows how many years in the future and Keith is still so small in comparison. Shiro might not have thought about it before, but it's a perfect fit for them. "You're so fucking strong and amazing, and no matter what happens, I love you, and you're my husband."

There has to be more to that statement; Shiro wants to ask _what_ happens, but he knows he's better off not knowing. It's terrifying, to know there's an uncertainty he could know but is choosing not to know, but safer.

Instead of asking, Shiro just touches Keith's face, thumbing over a scar he has on his cheek. He presses a gentle kiss there, and Keith's breath hitches. He drags his lips to Keith's, and mouths _thank you_ there, and chases it with another kiss.

*  


When he wakes in the morning, he's back in his own bed, but he still feels the phantom shape of Keith against him.

He doesn't really know how to look younger Keith directly in the eye now, knowing what they share in the future, but it's never in question that Keith will be there when he leaves for Kerberos, and he wraps Keith in a hug and says goodbye.

And through the events that are to come, Shiro will remember Keith saying _you're so strong, and I love you._ He'll remember Keith's eyes and his ring, and he'll hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
